Mistakes
by syaoranlover5000
Summary: Sequel to No Time- Sara moves to Miami so she can hang out with austin more...what could go wrong? Warning:If you have not read No Time this story will be confuzing. Chapter 7 is up! Ending!
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to Miami, Sara

Heyy Syaoranlover here's the sequel to No Time

The person doing the disclaimer is the dude that inspired No Time... my bestest guy friend...  
Jay-san.

*Imaginary audience claps*

Jay: Do I really have to do this.

SL5:Yes...you...DO!

Jay:Fine, Syaoranlover5000 does not own Austin and Ally...by the way I read that thing you said at the end of No Time.

SL5:*Nervous* What thing, I never said anything!*gulp*

Jay:Ohh really thing about you having a crus-

SL5:Oops we are out of time...Enjoy the story.*Nervously laughing*

Chapter 1: Welcome to Miami, Sara

Sara's POV

I has been the best week getting to hang out with Austin again, but I relized I lived far away from him; I couldnt stay in Miami forever. I had to go home eventualy, so I brang up to my mom if there was any way we could move here. " Heyy mom, I was figuring-". " The answers no." She replied. " You didn't even know what I was gonna say." I said. " You want to know if we can move here so that you can stay with your little crush-". " MOM!" I yelled. Well she did have a piont I did like him a bit...who am I kidding...I like him A LOT! " I'm just teasing you...we can't move here but your aunt lives here in Miami so I guess we could stay.". " Your the best mom!" I yelled as I hugged her.

In ran out of the hotel room we were staying in " Don't go far! " She yelled. " I won't." I walked to Sonic Boom, which wasn't very far. " Heyy Ally." I said to her. Me and Ally have become great friends she even trusted me with her book when she had to leave the store. " Heyy Sara," she replied. " ...could you please do me a favor and watch the store for a bit I haven't had a break since this morning. " Sure."

I guess you could say I kinda work at Sonic Boom with Ally. Austin walked in and I instantly got a goofy smile on my face and was blushing. " Hey Austin what's up." I said happily. " Nothing much, how about you.". " Watching the store for Ally." Austin was eyeing Ally's book on the counter. " Don't even think about it." I said. " What I'm just looking at it." He replied. I smirked. " Austin I've know you for over seven years...I think I know when your thinking something devious." He put his hands up. " Fine you caught me." he chuckled. " but I don't think she'll mind if I just look at the cover."

Austin put his hand on the book and Ally jumped out from behind me and tackled him. " DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" She snapped as she wrestled for the book. She got up and dusted herself off, I high-fived her. " This is what you get for touching things that aren't yours." We said to Austin at the same time. Although, Austin did have a piont...Ally was always cautious of the book...maybe a little to much...I think she's hidding something. I helped Austin back onto his feet. " Thanks." He said to me. " I'm done watching the store for Ally, sooo do you think you and me could do something." Austin scrached the back of his head. " I promised Dez that I'd go to see a scary movie with him so maybe later tonight.". I nodded " That's okay." I said. " Catch ya later." and Austin left the store.

I turned around to see Ally writing madly in her book. " Ally is there something wrong, what I mean is, what's so important that your writing that fast." I asked. She looked up and kinda got nervous. " I'm not sure if I should tell you." She stated. " Why not, were friends." I replied. " I'm not sure because your really close with Austin." she replied. Close...what does she mean by that. " Ya sure we're close but I'm only friends with him." I said. " What I mean is I'm afriad you might tell him." I smirked. " I may be Austin's childhood friend but if you don't want me to say anything I wont say anything." She smiled. " Good because..." she stated.

"...I think I'm falling for Austin."

Screeeeeech...ya want to know what that was that was a screeching break of a train...and then it colided with another train...she likes Austin and I like Austin. How could it possibly get any worse. " I can set you guys up." I said. Yup, I said the words without even thinking; why did I just say that. It looks like things just got ten million times worse. Crap.

Great sequel begining eh?

Review :3 


	2. Chapter 2:What Do I Do

Heyyy Syaoranlover5000 in da house! *cough* sooo I've heard people going around saying Sara and Dallas should get together, tell me if you want SaraxDallas

SL5:JAY DO THE DISCLAIMER!.

Jay:Fine, SyaoranLover5000 doesn't own Austin and Ally if she did Austin and Ally would have already kissed on the show.

*Auslly fans cheer*

SL5:AUSLLY! Yay, Enjoy the story.

I can not belive I just said that. What was I thinking, I loved Austin. " Do you mean it!" Ally yelled estaticly. No backing out from this. " Yea." She gave me a big hug. " THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!". I winced, "...bones...crushing...can't...BREATH!". " Ohh..sorry." Ally apologized. " I gotta go, bye." I said. She waved as i left.

Grrrrr, how could I let this happen. I couldn't back out of this now, I'd betray Ally, and if I told her why...I don't know what she'd do. I went to the food court to get a smoothie to chill my head of all the stress. I sat at table and took out my phone and ear phones. Crap, my ear phones are broken. I looked around and saw a cell phone accesories cart. I took out ten bucks(Yes that's how much they are I got a pair yesterday) and bought a pair. The cell phone dude kept eyeing me so I got out of the food court and I decided I should go to the hotel and see if my mom has gotten in touch with my Aunt so that we can stay in Miami.

I face palmed myself, I forgot my Aunt has an annoying son, making him my cousin. He's 15 and boy if you were locked in a room with him you'd go insane! On the bright side, I get to see Austin every day...Well unless him and Ally date, which I pray doesn't happen. I opened the door and my mom was packing up all our stuff. " Your Aunt said that we can stay." she said. " But you have to get along with Jay." I groaned. " Don't give me that, if you can't get along we are going back home." I nodded. " Okay...I guess."

I phoned Austin, telling him about Ally liking him was gonna be harder than I thought. What if he does like her back, ohh well its worth a shot. " Heyy sara, what's up." He asked. " Well, Ally and I were talking and she said something bout you." I said calmly. " Ohhh really, what did she say." Austin asked. " Ummm that she likes you." Austin was scilent for a moment. " Uhhhh, ummm I'm gonna talk to her about this in a second. Can I let you go and call back later." He asked. " Sure." The phone went dead and I hung it up. Grrr, I don't know how he feels. I guess I'll find out later.

We drove to my Aunt's house and knocked on the door. " Hello, how have you been the last time I saw you, Sara was five. " Good." My mom said. I saw Jay smirking in the door way of the kitchen. My aunt said there was an extra room downstairs for me. I walked down the stair and found an emtry room with a bed and a side table. It looked nice. I had a feeling I was gonna be here for a while. " Long time no see Sara." A voice behind me chuckled. " Nice to see you Jay." I turned to face him. " Don't even try to tick me off.". He laughed. " My mom already told me why you staying in Miami, so you can see you boyfriend.". I growled. " He's not my boyfriend!" I slammed the door in his face and locked it. Even though I wish he was. My phone rang. It was Austin. I slowly picked up my phone and picked it up,

What will hapen next? and yes I put you in the story JAY! Ha this is what you get. Anyway...

Review me you know you all wuv me :3 3 


	3. Chapter 3:If Austin's Happy I'm Happy

Heyy Syaoranlover5000 here, I haven't gotten many reviews ( That makes me sad :( ) The story is going to be longer than No Time and maybe better. ( That makes me Happy :D ).

SL5:Jay, do the disclaimer...JAY!

Yan-chan: Uhhh Chelsea, I think he ran away, can I do it?

SL5: Sure

Yan-chan:Syaoranlover5000 does not own Austin and Ally.

(Mumbleing)SL5:When Jay comes back I'll snap his freaking neck.

Anyway!.

SL5:Enjoy the story.

Previously on Mistakes...

My phone rang. It was Austin. I slowly picked up my phone and picked it up,

" Hi Austin, what's up?" I said. " Guess what!." He yelled. " What.." I was dreading what was gonna happen next. I kinda knew he was gonna say he's going out with Ally...and sure enough that's what happened. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying. I was just acting happy and saying cool and " uh huh." What I was actually feeling was the exact oppisite. My heart was broken, shattered. In a way it was my fault.

Then Austin said something that acctually peaked my interest. " Ohya I almost forgot... remember what you said this morning, I'm kinda free now."He said. " Why don't you come here." I asked. " Okay." I told him my aunt's address and he was in fact here in seconds. I opened the door. " How'd you get her so fast." I asked. " I live on the street that leads to this street.". " Ohhh."

" You must be Austin." Jay chuckled. " Jay...if...you...say...one...thing...and...I will...kill...you." I growled. " Nice to meet ya Austin." Jay said extending a hand. I blinked several times, he suddenly turned polite. " That's a change." I mumbled. Austin shook his hand. I lead Austin downstairs to my room. " Cool, all you have to do is add a bit of Sara to the room." He stated. I laughed.

" For the record, I'm happy for you and Ally." I said. It was true if Austin was happy I'm happy. I kinda was frowning without relizing it. " Well, you do seem that happy what's wrong." He asked. " Ohhh nothing." I stated. " Come on it can't be that bad." I rolled my eyes. " Well, back home there's a boy I like..." I said nocalantly. "...one problem he has a girlfriend.". " Ohhhhh." He said, " He must be an idiot for not picking you." I laughed because one, technicly, he called himself an idiot and two he was being extremly sweet.

When Austin left... I sat on my bed and thought, I need someone to talk about this. Jay, he can't keep his trap shut about anything. Mom, nah. Aunt Casandra, nah. Grrrr. I went upstairs to get dinner but didn't really eat, I was to frustrated. Maybe tommarrow I'll think off something.

( The next day :D )

I was walking to the mall when I bumped into Trish. " Heyy what's up Sara." She asked. " Nothing." I sighed. " How about you.". " Me too, is something wrong." I nodded. " Let's get something to eat and talk about it." I told her what's going on. " That sucks...well for you." I nodded. " Remember don't tell this to Ally I don't know how she will react." Trish nodded. I noticed the cell phone guy watching me and Trish talk. " Who's that." I asked, pointing at the cart. " That's...Heyy Dallas what's up." Trish said looking behind me. He must of heard us talking about him so he came over here.

" Nothing much, who's this." He said smiling at me. " This is Sara, Austin's childhood friend." Trish answered. " Hi..." I murmured. Is it just me or does this guy like me. " Uhhhhh Trish let's go." I pulled her away from the table. " What was that about." she hissed. " I don't know he just creeps me out," I explained. " Why don't we go see what Ally's doing."

We walked into Sonic Boom and Ally wasn't there, So we checked the practice room. We walked in and froze in our tracks, Austin and Ally were kissing, I felt my heart shatter, Trish pulled me away and whisperd in my ear. " Let's leave them alone." I looked back and Trish forced me to look forward. As much as I wanted to cry and run back there and tell Austin that it was breaking my heart, I did'nt. If Austin was happy I was happy.

Even though that is not true.

SL5: Sniff* what will happen next.

Jay: I'm back.

SL5:I'm gonna KILL YOU!

Jay:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH

SL5:DIE

Jay:(Screams lika a girl)

Review :3 


	4. Chapter 4:The Way That You Do

Heyy Syaoranlover5000 is back in da house :). I know you guys missed me, anyway this story was originaly suposed to be out yesterday but I went and bought the Austin and Ally soundtrack. Yay!

Scar-chan: Did Jay-san get fired? I havent seen him all day?

SL5: No of course not, he's just on vacation.

Scar-chan:ohhhhh...

( Meanwhile )

Jay-san: ( muffled ) Let me out of this closet!

SL5: Anyway! Enjoy!.

Sara's P.O.V.

" Come on Sara! You have to come out sooner or later!" Jay yelled throught my door. " NO!" I sobbed. After what happened today, I ran home and locked myself in my room. Trish tryed to get me out but gave up and went home. then my mom and aunt tryed too but failed...now Jay was trying and he wouldn't give up. " Sara! come out or else!" Jay taunted. " Or else what!"  
" Fine, but you made me."

About 20 minutes later a knock came from my door. " What! Now! " I snapped. " Sara? What's wrong?" A voice asked. It was Austin. Great how can he help, the only way would be if he broke up with Ally but that's impossible. I got up and opened the door. Austin had a very concerned look on his face. " What idiot made you cry?" He asked. Hmmm, I don't know why don't you look in the mirror and find out. I love my sarcasim. " I rather not say, plus, you don't even know him..." I said sadly. I playful grin came on his face. He took out his iphone and placed it on the coffee table down stairs and plugged in a mini speaker-thing. ( Ya know the ones that say they work better than a surround sound. ) " What are you doing?" I asked. " You'll see." He said with a smile. He pressed a button on his phone and then all of a sudden blasting music began playing.

Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,

You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,

And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,

You get dizzy doing 360s,

And you can't break out.

Austin spun me around making me laugh. Even though he was the cause of my saddness he could cheer me up. I blushed at the fact he was singing one of his songs for me. He sometimes would sing his songs to me when we were younger and before he moved...that was one of the reasons I liked him.

Even when you feel like you ain't all that.

Just don't forget that I got your back,

now turn up the beat,

and bump that track (bump that track)

YEAH

Nobody rocks it the way that you do,

you got style,

pop your collar,

cause you're all kinds of cool,

you're legit,

you're the boss,

even when the mic is off,

Nobody rocks it,  
r-rocks it

The way that you do

No, ohhh-oh-oh the way that you do

My mom and my aunt came down stair to see what the noise was and to see there shocked faces was priceless but what ticked me off was the fact that Jay was filming the who thing probally planing to put it on YouTube, but I was to happy to care.

You're off the charts,

you're number one,

you got the fire so keep burning it up

Nobody rocks it the way that you do,

you got style,

pop your collar,

cause you're all kinds of cool,

you're legit,

you're the boss,

even when the mic is off,

Nobody rocks it,  
r-rocks it The way that you do!

" Feel better now." Austin asked. I nodded and hugged him. " Soooo going on YouTube." Jay mummbled. " No you don't!" I yelled running after Jay. " You love Austin!." Jay yelled out. I growled, " Take that back!" He smirked. " What was that? Say that again?...OK!" He yelled. " You love Austi-" Jay smacked hard into Austin. Austin started to crack up. " What was that? Jay's an idiot." I started to laugh.

Austin had to go home. That was so sweet that he sang to me to cheer me up. It made my heart go a million miles a minute. Nobody make my heat beat faster than Austin Moon...My train of thought was broken when I got a txt message from a number I didn't reconize. It read. " Hi Sara...how about you decide to go out with me? (; " I droped my phone cause of the sudden shock, whpo got my number.

Sorry, it was very short, but it was late when i wrote this.

Also, VERY IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!

well its not that important but my friend Jay-san has a video on youtube of him singing (Do Not Let It Effect You Reading My Stories). Go to and search Jason Michael bsb I still.

Review and Favorite me :3 3 


	5. Chapter 5:Trying to Get Over You

Heyy SyaoranLover5000 here, I have some big news, I'm doing another Austin and Ally fic soon but am not sure if I should do it. Send me a review about your thoughts on this story idea.  
Jay-san: I FINALLY GOT OUT OF THE CLOSET!  
Scar-Chan, Kaily, and Yan-Chan: (Looks at SL5)  
SL5: Why do you automatically assume it's me?  
Scar-Chan: Because you got nervous when we asked you where he was?  
SL5: (Laughs nervously) anyway Enjoy!

Previously on Mistakes:

My train of thought was broken when I got a txt message from a number I didn't recognize. It read. Hi Sara...how about you decide to go out with me? (; . I dropped my phone cause of the sudden shock, who got my number?

Oh crap, Oh crap I've got a stalker." I stammered staring at my phone on the ground. How could such a bad day turn good than bad again. Does god hate me! I called Ally and explained my problem. Some random guy got my number! I franticly told her. What did the message say? Ally asked. It said Hi Sara how about you decide to go out with me? and it had a winky face. Maybe Trish gave a cute guy your number without you giving her premission, she's done that to me before." Ally suggested. " If she did I'm gonna be pissed she knows I like A..." I shut my mouth before I said Austin's name. " LIke who?" Ally asked. " Uhhh some boy named Andrew(1)...no one important." I said nervously, I can't let her know I like Austin. " Well if you like him then he must be important." Ally insisted. " Nevermind, can I let you go so I can call Trish." I asked. " Sure bye." " Bye." Then I called Trish.

" Hey what's up Sara." Trish answered. " I'll tell you what's up, some random guy got my number and I think you did it!" I hissed. " Well let's just say I did..." Trish said but I intrupted her. " You know I like Austin!" I snapped.

meanwhile

Ally P.O.V

Sara must have accidentaly put us on three-way chat cause I can hear her talking to Trish I'm about to hang up when I hear Sara say something that gives me shivers. " You know I like Austin!" I'm shocked why didn't she tell me I wouldn't of went out with him if I knew. Another thing that shocks me she set me up with him even she liked him. I want to hang up but I have the urge to listen in.

Sara P.O.V

" That's why I gave your number to someone, so you can get over him." Trish explained. " I can't!, I've loved Austin forever since we were really young." I exclaimed. " Anyway who'd you give my number to?!" Trish sounded uneasy. " Uhhhhhh...Dallas." Trish said nervously. " The creepy cellphone cart dude! Uhg, how could you!" I hissed. " Well, you "need" to get over Austin." Trish insisted. " Why him though." I protested. " He's perfect for you, trust me. Anyway, I kinda mentioned that you could meet him for lunch at the malls food court." Trish said. " WHAT!" I snapped. " It's for your own good." Trish stated. " Fine, but no one will make me forget how much I love Austin." I stated. " I think I should go cause it's almost dinner time." Okay, bye Sara good luck tommarow(2)." Trish stated. " Thanks I'll need it, bye" I weakly laughed. Then I hung up.

Ally P.O.V

I never knew how much she loved him...should I tell Austin...I've got to. I called him. " Hey Ally-cat what's up." Austin answered. " I kinda have to tell you something." I said worried. " What's wrong, did something happen." Austin asked. " Nothing really concerning me...but I heard Sara talking to Trish about you and she said she loved you." I stated. There was silence. " Are you there?" I asked. " Ya, I don't know why she didn't tell me." Austin said. " I asked myself the samething." I stated. " This isn't going to effect "us", right?" I heard Austin chuckle. " Of course not, I love you." " Awwww thanks Austin I love you too." I said sweetly. " But I know you Austin, your going to confront her." " Ya, I just want her to know that there is no hard feelings but I just don't feel that way.(3)" Austin stated. " I don't think that's a good idea, but can't stop you can I?" I asked. " Yup." Austin said.

THE NEXT DAY!

Sara's P.O.V

It was around 11:30 when I left to go to the Miami mall. I should make it there by around 11:50 and make it to the food court...Ugh why did Trish get me to do this. I don't like Dallas for many reasons: he's to clingy, the way he looks at me is weird and I swear his flirting makes me want to puke. I get to the mall in no time(4). I get to the food court and its 11:59 and I see Dallas sitting at one of the tables. Waiting for me. He see's me and waves. Here goes nothing.

Sorry for the wait and I know it's short but my sister is bugging me to get off the computer any way I need you guys to got to youtube and look at a video of my friend Jay-san singing he needs comments and hopefully fans. He hopes to be a famous singer one day so I need your guys help. Just look up Jason Micheal voice demostration 2012.

By the way, the numbers through out the story mean the following:

1. Some kid named Andrew I used to like, and when ever he walks by me in the hall I would say in my head " Drew walks by me." LOL.  
2. I actually have a friend named Sara and I said that to her yesterday.  
3. Jay-san if your reading this you know exactly why. lol.  
4. Do I honestly need to explain why...No Time lol...I'm corny.

Review :) 3 :3


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Starting to Like You

Heyy SyaoranLover5000 here, When I saw the commercial for the January 27 new episode of Austin and Ally, my jaw was on the floor and was "Ausllying" in front of the TV...at 2 in the morning :D. I was also thinking of all you Auslly supporters that were probally doing the same thing I was. Review if you were. I was also thinking of doing a One Direction fanfic...I want your thoughts on that. Also I'm sorry if I've been not updating this story lately,CURSE YOU HOMEWORK GRAHHHHH! D:  
SL5's Mom: Chelsea get off the stupid computer and do your science homework!  
SL5: In a minute! OK why don't you guys read the story, bye

Enjoy :) 3 :3 XD

Previously on Mistakes:

I get to the food court and its 11:59 and I see Dallas sitting at one of the tables. Waiting for me. He see's me and waves. Here goes nothing.

I sit at the table with him, I have that strange feeling something bad is about to happen. I look at Dallas, he seems not himself today. Usually, by now, he would have been flirting with me but instead hes staring at the table with a nervous look on his face. " Dallas...is everything alright ?" I ask. Dallas looks up and mumbles " Yea...". I laugh at his reply and say " Your not flirting, I think that's a sign that your not okay.". He looks at me.

" Well, it kinda hard to explain...I'm not cause...this is kinda my first date ever with a girl..." Dallas explains. " Oh that's why..." I say...I mentaly palm my self in the face...Sara sometimes you just can't think right, why am I thinking in third person...nevermind. " I've seen the way you look at me when I flirt with you, that's also a reason I'm not...I can tell you don't like it at all." He chuckles slightly. " Your one of the few guys I know that can take that hint." I laugh.

Austin is one of those guys...when he was trying to get girls he'd always fail cause he'd flirt to much and the girls would just leave disgusted. Eventually, he took the hint, and got his first girlfriend, Alice. I remember I was so jealous I flipped out on them, which was not a good thing cause Austin yelled at me and wouldn't talk to me for a week. Alice broke up with him after a month. I remember cause Austin was sad for days and he wouldn't even smile unless I was there with him.

" Uhhh, Sara?...is something on your mind you kinda spaced out for a bit..." Dallas said that snapped me out of memory lane. Ugh!, sometimes I think back to the happy times with Austin too much and I keep reminding myself how much I like him and how much I can't have him. " No, nothing is my mind." I replied. " Doesn't look like that to me. " He said mocking me. " Oh shut up." I say. Dallas smiles. " Well, we are here for lunch so what do you want?" Dallas askes me. " Acctually, I'm not really hungry but I'm kinda thristy though." Dallas gets me a smoothie at Wretzel Pretzel (1); strawberry smoothies are so good.

We go back to the table and sit down. " Thanks." I say. " your welcome." Dallas replies. I sip at my smoothie...I see Dallas sneak looks at me from time to time. Maybe I could like him... hes nice, sweet and sort of funny...It's not like I have a chance with Austin cause he has Ally. Ugh! there goes me reminding myself that I can't have Austin. Dallas moves his seat closer to mine. I can feel my cheeks get warm and start to redden. He's looking me in the eyes. He's leaning down towards my face. He's going to kiss me.

" Sara!" A voice calls out.

Dallas stops leaning in and started looking around with me. " Somebody said my name..." I think aloud. Well, who ever it is ruined my first kiss moment. " Who was that anyway?" Dallas askes me. I shrugg.

" SARA!" A voice calls out louder.

I reconise that voice anywhere. What is he doing here?! Austin is panting and is staring at me..." Sara, I know your secret." He says.

OMG, what will happen. Well it looks like Sara and Dallas have chemistry. Austin knows Sara likes him. Dallas likes Sara. Anyway, Guess what, my guy friend Jay-san is doing a online audition for The Voice. I'll have more info on his stuff soon...once he gives me permisson. Also, I picked Wretzel's Pretzels as the place they got Sara's drink cause I was at one in the mall on Saturday. YUM!

So anyway.

Leave a Review :) 3 :D XD 


	7. Chapter 7:Austin Knows

Heyy Syaoranlover5000 here, I heard from a friend at my school that there is a new commercial for the next Austin and Ally. She stated that before the commercial ended there was clip of Austin and Ally looking like they are about to kiss, they get two inches apart and the commercial ends. Can anyone clarify if my friend was lying or not? Anyway, when my friend told me this I went all Auslly on her...( ya if you ever met me you'd probally say I'm crazy and weird and slowly walk away from me ).  
Oh and i have a special guest doing the disclaimer! My best frind, Annisa! otherwise known as NiallLover2000.  
Annisa: shut up.  
SL5: we all know you love your Niall Annisa: I know...(blushes)...Anyway, SL5 doesn't own Austin and Ally...NOR DOES SHE OWN MEHHHH!  
SL5: I know, I just wanted you to do this cause your the bestest friend I've ever had.  
Annisa: Awww thanks SL5: Enjoy the story, hopefully I get enough fans that I can help Annisa meet One Direction.  
Annisa: Yay!

Enjoy :) :D :3 XD

Previously on MIstakes:

" SARA!" A voice calls out louder.

I reconise that voice anywhere. What is he doing here?! Austin is panting and is staring at me..." Sara, I know your secret." He says.

" What secret?" Dallas says confuzed. " What are you doing here, Austin?" I ask him. Austin looks like he was running a marathon. " I need to talk to you." He says. He pulls me over away from where Dallas. " What?" I ask, I look him in the eyes. Austin looks worried. " Ugh, this is gonna be hard to explain, Ally over heard you and Trish talking and..." Austin stated. " Out with it Austin!" I yell. " She heard you say you love me." He blurts out. I take a step back. My eyes are wide, my mouth is open. How did Ally find out? Why did she tell Austin anyway? So many thoughts are running through my head.

" You accedentaly put Ally on three-way chat on your phone and she heard you say that." Austin says. I never wanted him to find out, I wanted our friendship to stay intact. Now that he knows, he will never be the same again. I was finally about get over him, but this crap had to happen. Now, I can never pretend that I never loved him.

I feel tears about to fall so, I turn around and run out of the mall. I don't even feel tired running all the way home, cause my heart is in to much pain. I open the door to my aunt's house, I run right past my mom, " What's wrong hon?" She asks me. I ignore her, I go down stairs, slam my bedroom door shut, and flop myself on my bed. I turn off the lights and I go into the corner of my bed where all my pillows are and just let it all out. I sob and cry for about an hour until I hear a loud knock on my door. " Open up! It's Jay!" I throw a pillow at the door.

" Go away Jay! I'm not in the mood." I yell. I hear a softer knock, " What!" I snap. " Please Sara?" Jay asks. I think that's the only time I've ever heard Jay say "Please". I get up, turn on the lights and open the door. Jay asks, " Can I come in?" I nod. He comes in and hugs me. I smile, maybe he's not so bad of a cousin. I hug him back. " Now, tell your best cousin what happened." I chuckle slightly but then I go back to frown. We sit on my bed.

" I accidentaly put Ally on three-way chat when I called Trish, and she heard me say I love Austin. Then, she told Austin what she heard. Now, he knows and will never act the same again, cause I know he never felt same anyway." I sob again; Jay hugs me. " He'll be distant, I just know he will." Another knock is heard at the door. " Who's there?" Jay asks. " It's Austin..." I slink into the corner of my bed, I feel more tears come. He's probally here to just tell me he doesn't feel the same. It's fine, I just want him to be himself when he's around me. Jay get's up and open's the door and say's, " As you can see my cousin is crying her eyes out over you, so, please leave a message." Jay goes to close slam the door but Austin stops him. " I just need to talk to her, please let me in." Austin explains. Jay shuggs and lets him in. " Okay but I have to stay here." Jay says.

Austin sits on the bed, I don't move from my corner. " Sara, why didn't you tell me?" He asks. I wipe my eyes and sit up slightly. " Cause you had Ally and I didn't want you to change." I say. He looks confuzed, " How would I change." He asks. I can't look him in the eyes, " You wouldn't be as close, you would be distant cause you know." I explain. Austin smiles, " I would never change." He says, Austin slides up against the wall, where I am, and hugs me. I blush. " I keep reminding myself that I can't have you that way, cause you have Ally. I was about to get over you cause when I was on the date with Dallas, wait a minute! I totally ditched him!" I yell. Austin chuckles and says, " Then you better go see him, I'll say here if you want to talk me more when you get back." I smile, " I don't think that's gonna be nessisary."

The sun is going down, by the time I get to the mall it's gonna be night tim- I bang into someone and fall to the ground. I look up and see that it's Dallas. He looks down and reaches his hand down, I grab it and he pulls me up. " I'm sorry." He says. " No, I'm sorry, cause I ditched you earlier." I say. He smiles, I blush. " So where were we on our date." Dallas says. I scratch my head and say. " Acctualy, I don't rememb-" He puts his arms around me and kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Awwwww, That was a nice ending, well I still don't know yet. PM or Review me ideas if you want me to do more chapters in Mistakes. As of now this is the ending. Sorry to say. but if you want more your gonna have to go all "Pitch forks and torches" on me. I'll do more Austin and Ally fics in the future but I want to focus on my other ones now.

Review :) :D :) :D :) :3 XD 


End file.
